etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
Back to Races Buildings Units ''Peasant'' Build Skill 10 ''Swordsman'' ''Squire'' ''Knight'' ''Knight Champion'' ''Knight Lord'' ''Dancing Sword'' ''Archon'' ''Inquistor'' Strategy ''The Race'' Knights have very strong cavalry. One of the objectives of a Knight player is to try and purchase all of his cavalry upgrades to improve the various Knights under his command. Knights require lots of gold and metal for unit production, and stone for buildings, but do not have much need for crystal. The Dancing Sword is a key unit for the Knight Army, take note of its speed, combat, and of course the ability to attack air, it cost little metal and 50 cristal, a resource that will you have spare, you have numerous ways to acquire them, with the Inquisitor's Summon Blades and with Shrine of the Sword Skill. Do NOT underestimate the Crusade ability Available on your keep, it is expensive but around the the third and fourth upgrade, your knights will be nearly invincible, quickly gaining levels and becoming stronger with each kill. A fully upgraded Knight Lord can fight toe to toe with a Doom Knight and even with a Minotaur King. ''Heroes'' A good choice for the Knights is the Paladin. The Paladin is able to heal the tough cavalry units whilst providing them with an XP increasing ability for all mounted knights. A purely spellcasting choice could be the Sage. The Sage's abilities mainly revolve around further exploiting the XP gathering nature of the Knight race. The XP upgrades in the Keep and practically synergistic with the XP increasing spell Telepathy and the XP leeching spell Mind Leech. The Comprehension spell can also be used to cut the costs of researches dramatically, and considering the number of researches available to the Knight race, it is a very abusable characteristic. Warriors can be used for a unique synergistic bonus in Weaponmaster, allowing the Knight Warrior to inflict immense amount of critical hits on enemies. Counters *A barrage of elemental damage types can cause serious damage to all knights. If any particular knight is being produced, abuse their vulnerability in Electrical for Knight Lords or Fire for Knight Champions (any elemental damage type for Knights). *The Knights have amongst the worst archer units in the game. This allows some races to abuse flying units against the Knights before they get access to Archons, Pegasi or Dragons. *The Knights have a massive Gold requirement. Destroying their Gold Mines will slow them down greatly. Lore 'Etheria is home to many orders of Knighthood, but the 5 most powerful orders rule the lands of Agaria. The Sirian, Bartonian, Elenian, Gildine and Theiran Knights may constantly be at war with each other, but the armies they lead into battle and the methods with which they wage war are all very similar, consisting of huge masses of armored knights who love nothing more than to crash into enemy lines. Time and again, the Knights (particularly the Sirians) have turned back the tide of Lord Bane's Undead as they have swept down from the frozen north.' - http://www.enlight.com/wbc3/gameinfo_races.htm#2